wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Randy Orton
Randal "Randy" Keith Orton (Knoxville, Tennessee, 1 de Abril de 1980) é um lutador de wrestling profissional americano, da terceira geração, que trabalha atualmente na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), no programa RAW, onde é melhor conhecido por Randy Orton. Carreira 2002-2004 na Raw Vindo de uma familia com uma história de sucesso na indústria de wrestling, era só uma questão de tempo até que Orton seguisse os passos do seu avô e do seu pai, Bob Orton Senior e Bob Orton Junior, respectivamente. Com apenas 19 anos, em 1999, Randy entrou para o programa de desenvolvimento da WWE, a OVW e mudou-se para Louisville, KY. Alguns de seus companheiros nessa época foram Batista e John Cena. No final Orton foi um dos wrestlers mais bem sucedidos e mais populares a a sair da OVW, neste tempo ganhou 2 vezes o “OVW Harcore Championship, a 1º contra Flash Flanagan a 14 de Fevereiro de 2001 e a 2º contra Mr. Black a 5 de Maio do mesmo ano. Mas foi no ano de 2002 que a carreira de Orton começou a ser reconhecida. Em Abril de 2002, Randy Orton foi chamado para a roster principal da WWE. No dia 25 de Abril desse ano, fez a sua estreia televisiva na WWE como parte da roster da Smackdown! Na sua estreia televisiva, Orton apresentou-se pessoalmente a Vince McMahon no escritório deste e conquistou logo Stacy Keibler que era a assistente pessoal de Vince, o qual não gostou nada dessa situação que resolveu marcar o combate de estreia de Orton contra nada mais nada menos que Hardcore Holly, mas Orton acabou por sair vencedor desse combate. No ringue, Orton rapidamente causou impacto na Smackdown. Como “Rookie” e teve uma série de vitórias sobre nomes conhecidos como Bob Holly e outros. Em Maio, mais precisamente no dia 30, um mês depois da sua estreia, Randy estava num combate contra Undertaker pelo “WWE Championship”, conseguiu um combate muito bom, mas não o conseguiu derrotar. Durante a sua estadia na smackdown, Orton teve feuds com Deacon Batista (que mais tarde viria a ser seu companheiro nos Evolution), com Reverend D-Von e com Billy & Chuck. Depois de alguns problemas com lesões, algo que Randy nunca imaginou aconteceu e elevou ainda mais a sua carreira. Eric Bischoff que entretanto se tornou General Manager da Raw conseguiu leva-lo para o roster da Raw, fez o seu combate de estreia contra Steven Richards no dia 23 de Setembro de 2002, combate que ganhou. Enquanto Orton ia conseguindo destaque na RAW, sofreu uma séria lesão num ombro. Na sua estreia num PPV da WWE, no Survivor Series de 2002, Orton deu aos fãs um “update” do que se passava com a sua lesão, ao qual deu o nome de RNN. O RNN “update” tornou-se um segmento regular na WWE, quer os seus fãs quisessem ou não saber da sua situação, isto fez com que Orton não fosse esquecido. Pouco tempo depois da sua lesão curada, Orton voltou aos ringues e juntou-se aos Evolution de Triple H, tal como fez Batista e o lendário Ric Flair. O objetivo de HHH era juntar o Passado (Ric Flair), o Presente (Triple H) e o futuro (Batista e Randy Orton) da WWE. Juntos, formaram aquela que foi uma das equipes mais dominantes da história da WWE. Durante os seu desenvolvimento, intitulou-se "Legend Killer" devido à sua habilidade de derrotar lendas de wrestling como Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold Steve Austin ou Mick Foley. Orton foi o primeiro a sair dos Evolution, tendo sido expulso em Agosto de 2004, após recusar oferecer a Triple H o World Heavyweight Championship. Ele havia-o ganho poucos dias antes, no SummerSlam, a Chris Benoit, tornando-se o mais jovem Campeão Mundial da história da WWE. Contudo, viria a perder esse título para o seu antigo mentor no pay-per-view seguinte, o Unforgiven. Porém, a rivalidade ia continuar até ao Survivor Series, onde esteve no combate tradicional da Survivor Series, onde foi sobrevivente. A rivalidade culminou até ao Royal Rumble, onde perdeu. Mudança para a Smackdown! Em junho de 2005, mudou-se da Raw para a Smackdown!, durante o WWE Draft 2005. Desde logo, entrou em conflito com Undertaker. Este conflito durou até ao Armageddon 2005, em dezembro, onde acabou por perder para 'Taker num Hell in a Cell. Mais tarde, no início de 2006, iniciou outro conflito, agora com Rey Mysterio, que culminou na Wrestlemania 22, onde perdeu o combate pelo World Heavyweight Championship para Mysterio. Kurt Angle foi o outro participante deste combate. Poucos dias após esta derrota, enfrentou Angle nas quartas-de-finais do King of the Ring 2006 e perdeu esse combate após desistir a um Ankle Lock. Após um ângulo (kayfabe) feito pela WWE, Angle partiu o tornozelo de Orton após fazer 5 Ankle Locks seguidos. Contudo, esta afirmação serviu de desculpa para a ausência de Orton por 90 dias, após ter sido suspenso pela direção da WWE, por conduta imprópria. Regresso à Raw Orton regressou à competição em Junho como wrestler da RAW. Imediatamente exigiu vingança a Kurt Angle, que mudou-se para a reformada ECW, por este lhe ter "partido" o tornozelo. Perdeu o primeiro combate na ECW, mas conseguiu ganhar à no pay-per-view da RAW do mesmo mês de Junho, Vengeance. Mais tarde, Orton entrou numa rivalidade com o imortal Hulk Hogan, o que resultou numa luta no SummerSlam 2006 com a vitória de Hogan. No RAW, Edge pediu ajuda a Randy Orton para que eles juntos pudessem derrotar a dupla DX (Triple H e Shawn Michaels). A nova dupla do RAW, o Rated-RKO, se mostrou eficiente e conseguiu derrotar a dupla DX no Cyber Sunday 2006 depois da ajuda de Eric Bischoff, gerente do RAW. Logo, no Survivor Series 2006, o time Rated-RKO, composto por Gregory Helms, Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox, Edge e Randy Orton acabaram perdendo uma luta contra o time DX, composto por CM Punk, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H e Shawn Michaels. 2007 - 2008 Mesmo depois da derrota, a dupla Rated-RKO foi capaz de derrotar os campeões mundiais de duplas, Ric Flair e Roddy Piper pelo título de duplas. Após isso, no New Year's Revolution 2007, a dupla Rated-RKO pôs o título de duplas contra a dupla rival DX. Durante a luta, Triple H acabou sofrendo uma grave lesão nos ligamentos, e a luta ficou sem resultado. No Raw, Randy Orton e Edge anunciaram que o ferimento de Triple H foi só o começo, e que eles não iriam parar até que Shawn Michaels se retirasse permanentemente (kayfabe). Infelizmente, para os campeões de duplas, Michaels foi capaz de vencer os dois numa luta Handicap para vingar seu parceiro Triple H. No Royal Rumble 2007, Orton foi um dos últimos a ser eliminado do combate, sendo derrotado ironicamente por HBK. Em março de 2007 a dupla Rated-RKO perdeu os títulos de duplas para o campeão do WWE, John Cena e Shawn Michaels. Na WrestleMania 23, Orton lutou no combate Money in the Bank ladder match, valendo uma chance por um título mundial, mas acabou perdendo. No Backlash, Orton enfrentou Shawn Michaels, Edge e John Cena pelo título da WWE numa luta Fatal 4-way, na qual Orton perdeu. No RAW seguinte, depois de HBK derrotar Edge, Orton entrou no ringue e agrediu Michaels. No Judgement Day 2007, Orton enfrentou HBK novamente, e ganhou depois de ter chutado a lateral da cabeça de seu inimigo, causando um trauma em Michaels (kayfabe). Orton então entrou num conflito com o astro da ECW, Rob Van Dam, que acusou Orton de não respeitar o wrestling, depois de ter feito o que fez com HBK. Como resposta, Orton agrediu RVD e os dois se enfrentaram numa luta Strecher no One Night Stand. Van Dam venceu a luta, mas Orton o atacou por trás e piorou a lesão de Rob, afastando-o do wrestling. No Vengeance enfrentou King Booker, Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley e John Cena pelo título do WWE, mas acabou perdendo. Depois disso, Orton entrou numa rivalidade com o lendário Dusty Rhodes, e seu filho Cody Rhodes. Orton derrotou Dusty no The Great American Bash de 2007 numa luta Texas Bull Rope. Semanas depois, Orton aplicou um RKO de surpresa no campeão da WWE, John Cena, e foi declarando desafiante número 1 pelo título. Depois de 3 semanas de ataques surpresas no campeão, Orton e Cena se enfrentaram no SummerSlam 2007, onde Orton perdeu. No RAW segunte, Orton atacou o pai de Cena e o colocou no hospital (kayfabe), tornando a guerra entre os dois pessoal. No Unforgiven, Orton enfrentou Cena valendo o título. Orton ganhou, mas por desclassificação, ou seja, Cena manteve o título. Depois do Unforgiven, foi anunciado que Orton ia enfrentar Cena numa luta Last Man Standing no No Mercy, com o título em jogo. Faltando apenas drid dias para o No Mercy, Cena se lesionou, e não pode defender o título, o deixando vago. No evento, Mr. McMahon deu a Orton com o título do WWE, mas o antigo mentor de Orton, Triple H, enfrentou ele e lhe tirou o título, marcando o reino de Orton como o terceiro mais curto da história. No entanto, no fim da noite, Orton enfrentou Triple H numa luta Last Man Standing para recuperar o título. Orton destruiu um cansado Triple H, que acabara de sair de uma luta contra Umaga. Orton venceu a luta e conseguiu recuperar o título que ganhou e perdeu na mesma noite. No RAW, Randy Orton se uniu com Umaga e juntos foram derrotados por Triple H em um Handicap. No fim da noite, Mr. McMahon mandou que cada astro do RAW apertasse a mão de Orton num sinal de respeito ao novo campeão. O primeiro seria Triple H, que no entanto não apareceu. Quando Orton ia atrás dele, uma música familiar soou e reapareceu Shawn Michaels. HBK, entrou no ringue e aplicou um Sweet Chin Music em Orton. Nas RAWs seguintes, foi desafiado para por seu título em jogo contra Shawn Michaels, Triple H e Jonh Cena. Randy venceu todos, e sua próxima feud iria ser contra Jeff Hardy, na época, o campeão Intercontinental. Jeff ganhou a chance de lutar pelo WWE Championship no Royal Rumble 2008. Então, se iniciou uma storyline, no qual Jeff viria a buscar vingança após Randy ter agredido Matt Hardy. Na semana seguinte, Jeff disputou contra Umaga uma luta Steel Cage, com Orton ajudando Umaga. Mesmo assim, Hardy venceu. Em outra luta em busca da vingança, Jeff Hardy se jogou de 4 metros de altura em cima de Randy. Uma semana depois, se enfrentaram novamente, após as humilhações de Hardy, Randy não teve a chance de dar nem um soco em Jeff, pois depois de 2 ou 3 golpes de Jeff, Randy ficou inconsiente (kayfabe). Randy Orton então, enfrentou Jeff Hardy no Royal Rumble. Orton venceu e manteve seu título. Na semana seguinte, Orton retomou a sua rivalidade com John Cena, que faria um retorno surpresa no Royal Rumble. John Cena escolheu usar a sua oportunidade pelo titulo ganhado no Rumble para enfrentar Orton no No Way Out. Depois de semanas com os dois lutadores a tentarem ganhar vantagem um sobre o outro, finalmente defrontaram-se num um contra um ganho por Cena via desqualificação intencional de Orton, dando um tapa no árbitro. Visto que John Cena não tinha perdido a luta, este se juntou a Triple H, vencedor da Elimination Chamber, pelo direito de disputar o título da WWE na WrestleMania. A caminho da WrestleMania XXIV, foram várias as tentativas dos três competidores de ganhar o maior impeto possível para o evento principal, tendo inclusive tido a opurtunidade de marcar a lutas dos adversários por uma noite. Orton colocou John Cena contra Triple H e vice-versa, e Triple H colocou Orton e Cena em equipe contra todo o plantel da RAW, luta que acabariam por perder ás mãos de Triple H. Na WrestleMania XXIV, em um Triple Threat Match, Orton defendeu o seu titulo com sucesso após tirar partido do pedigree de Triple H a John Cena, fazendo o pinfall. Na RAW seguinte à WrestleMania, Orton defrontou Matt Hardy que acabava de regressar de uma lesão. Após quinze minutos de luta, Orton venceu após um RKO. No Backlash, Orton perdeu o titulo para Triple H numa luta de três onde também participou Cena. Na RAW seguinte, Orton enfrentou Triple H valendo o título, mas o programa RAW foi cortado pelo General Manager da RAW (supostamente Triple H saiu vencedor já que continuava com o título). Orton voltou a lutar na RAW seguinte contra CM Punk, mas a luta não foi concluída. CM Punk ganhava até do General Manager da RAW, William Regal, entrar e encerrar a luta. Randy Orton estava novamente com rivalidade com Triple H e os dois se enfrentaram no Judgement Day em uma "Steel cage Match", terminando com a vitória de Triple H. A próxima partida entre os dois valendo o título foi no One Night Stand. No One Night Stand, Randy Orton acabou por perder e se lesionar. No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''RKO'' **''Super RKO'' **''O-Zone'' (Overdrive) - 2002 **'Wheelbarrow suplex' - OVW **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Chinlock **Jumping knee drop **European uppercut **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **Standing dropkick **Body scissors **Scoop powerslam **Elevated DDT *'Managers' **Ric Flair **"Cowboy" Bob Orton **Lita *'Apelidos' **"The Legend Killer" (O matador de lendas) *'Músicas de entrada' **'Voices' por Rev Theory **''Burn In My Light'' por Mercy Drive **''Line In The Sand'' por Motörhead (enquanto Orton era membro da Evolution) **''This Fire Burns'' por Killswitch Engage, usada por uma semana para promover o novo CD desta banda. Títulos e prêmios thumb|right|150px|Orton com o [[WWE Championship]] *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Hardcore Championship (Último) (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Maior surpresa do Ano (2004) **PWI Rookie do Ano (2001) **PWI o colocou como #1 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2008. *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (5 vezes) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Edge **Triple Crown Champion (17º) **Royal Rumble (2009) Vídeos